<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Norman's Assistant by PrillyPayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083811">Norman's Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrillyPayne/pseuds/PrillyPayne'>PrillyPayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Original Fiction, Short One Shot, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrillyPayne/pseuds/PrillyPayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of a dream I had as Norman Reedus' assistant. I obviously had to change some things and fill in gaps for it to make sense, like fishing for hedgehogs was changed to horseback riding, but most of it is from my dream. I woke up before the "happy ending" so I felt compelled to write this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norman Reedus/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Norman's Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April has been a professional assistant to many big name clients but none as big as Norman Reedus. Being an avid fan of his work herself, this was a dream come true. When scoring the job, however, she made a promise to herself to maintain her professionalism at all times, no fan girl-ing. For three years she kept track of Norman’s appointments, took care of any errands he or his wife had, took his business calls, and assisted him on set with whatever he needed. After working with him for so long, her duties started expanding beyond the typical assistant. She would help him with his lines, act as chauffeur, and even babysat for him a few times. She was so integrated into his life that he felt more like a friend than a boss, but that would soon change. </p>
<p>Norman was scheduled to attend an upcoming award ceremony for photographers. As a surprise for his wife, he and April planned a three day trip on a cross country train ride that would end several miles from the venue. The plan was for April to see him and his wife off at the station while they spent the next three days on a luxury train ride through several states. Each day the train would stop at a different location for tourist activities. On the last day, they would attend the party then fly home the next day where April would pick them up and bring them home. </p>
<p>The morning of the trip, April arrives at the Reedus home and is met with bad news. </p>
<p>“She’s not going.” Norman says bluntly while stuffing his luggage in the trunk. </p>
<p>“Not going? Why? Is everything okay?” April asks with astonishment. </p>
<p>“I had a feeling she was going to do this. She didn’t really want to go anyway.” </p>
<p>Norman shut the trunk a little harder than necessary and got in the car. April got in the driver’s seat and started toward the train station. They drove silently, each in their own thoughts. April knew arguments were a pretty regular thing between the couple. To maintain her standard of professionalism, April always refrained from interfering unless spoken to directly about the matter. This time, however, felt different since she was somewhat involved. She and Norman spent weeks planning that trip. They poured over the endless lists of activities and excursions offered by the travel service. They researched and debated tirelessly so the trip was hand crafted to his wife’s taste. Now it was all for nothing.</p>
<p>“What do you have planned for the next few days?” Norman breaks the thick silence.</p>
<p>“Nothing really. Why?” April answers, her stomach doing summersaults. </p>
<p>“I want you to spy on my wife while I’m gone.” </p>
<p>“What? I don’t thi-“</p>
<p>She is cut off by Norman’s laughter. “I wouldn’t make you do that. I was wondering if you want to come with me.” </p>
<p>“Oh! Well, yeah, absolutely!” She beams. “But I don’t have anything packed.”</p>
<p>“How much time we got? We can swing by the store and grab some things. I’ll buy.”</p>
<p>April is beside herself with excitement. She has never been on a train before, let alone a luxury vessel. Her only concern is the potential for awkwardness since this is a trip designed for a married couple. The activities can probably be rescheduled but there is no way around the sleeping arrangements. For the next two days they will be sleeping in the same train cab then the third night at the hotel. April prays there will be two beds.</p>
<p>With little time to shop, April grabs a handful of graphic t’s, a pair of jeans, socks and underwear, toiletry essentials, the first pretty dress she could find, and a suitcase to keep it all in. When they finally arrive at the station, they have to run to their terminal but thankfully they make it in time. They briefly admire the train as they board. It is even more impressive in person, sleek and futuristic. Their cab is nice but not as big as expected. Apparently ‘first class’ means the cab has its own bathroom. To April, it looks more like a tiny closet in their already tiny room. She makes a mental note to locate other toilets on the train. </p>
<p>“Do you want to go over next week’s schedule or maybe practice a few lines?” April asks as they put their luggage away.</p>
<p>“Put that shit away, we’re on vacation.” Norman tells her. </p>
<p>“Is it my acting? I always thought I was pretty good.” She smiles.</p>
<p>“If you talk about work again, you’re fired.” He says playfully. </p>
<p>Departure day is a whirlwind of excitement. An extravagant a party is held in the main car designated for entertainment and dining. A live band plays while guests are served a seven course meal. Each plate that came out featured a new song by one or more singers. While everyone enjoys their meals and the entertainment, April has her face glued to the window. She is fascinated by the passing landscapes and only looks away to eat or talk to Norman. </p>
<p>After their meal, she and Norman explore every part of the train. They visit the conductor in the engine, feel the rush of wind out on the back deck, and went upstairs for a three-sixty view of the world outside. All the while Norman is taking photographs of various things. Finally, the conductor announces that they are coming to their first stop.</p>
<p>“We might want to do something else.” April says while looking over the schedule she and Norman planned.</p>
<p>“What did we pick for this stop?”</p>
<p>“You still want to go wine tasting and then get a couples’ massage?” She says sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Let me see that.” Norman sniffs while taking the paper from her. He briefly looks it over before he tears it up and throws the pieces in the air. “What do you want to do?” </p>
<p>“Wasn’t this the place with the horses?”</p>
<p>Once in the town, April and Norman take a shuttle to the equestrian ranch. Norman, of course, has prior experience working with horses for The Walking Dead TV series so he is able to help her learn how to ride one. A few hours later and April is almost as good of a rider as him. On the way back to the train they walk the main strip admiring the shops and buy souvenirs for family and friends. </p>
<p>“Here, try these on.” April says playfully, handing Norman a pair of woman’s sunglasses. He puts them on and makes a face. “Oh, very cute. You should get those.” She laughs.</p>
<p>Norman laughs and tries on a different pair, large reflective aviators. April goes for children’s sunglasses and makes a face back at him. They make faces at each other getting closer and closer until Norman licks her face. April screams and wipes it off but Norman goes in again, this time grabbing her in a bear hug. Laughing and screaming as he continues to lick the side of her face until April looks at him with her finger up in a fake attempt to be stern. Immediately she melts into another fit of laughter as he tries to put her finger up his nose. </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! You win!” April announces in defeat. As Norman lets her go she adds, “I’ll get my revenge sooner or later.”   </p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to it.” Norman smirks. </p>
<p>April feels the heat rise in her face and writes it off as a side effect of their roughhousing even though there are butterflies in her stomach. This type of behavior is normal for him, anyone that knows him can attest for that, so why does this feel different? In the past, his playful teasing was always around company or on set while he was working where it felt like he was entertaining everyone. With just the two of them it feels like flirting. April expected guilt to follow this realization but then remembers she isn’t technically on the clock which means she isn’t technically his employee. They are just two friends on a trip together and what’s a little flirting between friends? </p>
<p>Back on the train, dinner is served in the entertainment car. They share the most expensive and largest meal on the menu, a medium rare tomahawk steak. It is the most delicious meal either of them have ever had, Norman going as far as licking the plate clean. On the way back to their cab, April points out a poster on the wall.</p>
<p>“Hey, this is that horror movie about daemon possession. They have that here?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Looks like nine forty-five is the next showing. That’s in a few minutes. If we hurry we can catch the previews.” </p>
<p>“Last one there has to buy the snacks!” April yells as she ran off toward the theater cart. </p>
<p>Norman runs after her and cheats by tickling her. They make it to the concessions and chose a large butter popcorn, two drinks, and a lot of candy. Despite the rules, Norman buys it all anyway. They enter the theater which has a large white screen at one end with several plush loveseats placed throughout. They chose a spot in the middle and arrange all their snacks between them. During opening credits, Norman practices catching individual popcorn pieces in his mouth. April gives it a try herself which evolves into each of them throwing popcorn at the other’s face. Finally the movie starts and they end their popcorn war. Throughout the movie Norman tries to scare April, making her jump a few times.</p>
<p>After the movie they decide to have drinks in the smoker’s cart. Its atmosphere is more secluded and laid back than that of the main entertainment cart. They order drinks and an ice filled hookah topped with an orange. For hours they discuss the movie, past vacations, their family, pets, and other random topics. April finds it strange that they never knew much about one another until now. Sure they are friends but this feels like taking down a barrier neither of them knew was there. </p>
<p>Eventually the bar closes down for the night and they retreat to their cab. They each take turns using the shower in the closet-like bathroom and get dressed for sleep. April is the first to use the shower, but quickly realizes she has no pajamas. At home, she sleeps naked but that isn’t an option here. Ultimately she decides to wear one of her new t-shirts and her new boy-shorts underwear in all their pink polka dot glory. Half nervous and half excited, April exits the bathroom in her new outfit. Norman takes one look at her and laughs. </p>
<p>“What? I forgot to get pajamas.” April smiled. </p>
<p>“That’s one bold fashion choice.” Norman smirks and goes in the bathroom. </p>
<p>In the meantime, April prepares their cots which are positioned on either side of the cab. They fold down off the wall which gives about a foot of space between them, making them feel almost like one continuous bed. April settles in as a shirtless Norman exits the bathroom, his skin visibly damp and the ends of his long hair dripping. She can barely keep her eyes off him as he climbs into his bunk, his muscles flexing. April stays up to play games on her phone while Norman uploads all his photos from that day. </p>
<p>“Take any good ones?” April asks with interest.</p>
<p>“Maybe a few after editing.” He turns the computer toward her. </p>
<p>April scrolls through the photos pointing out the ones she likes which he stars. While scrolling, she notices a few photos of herself. She is embarrassed to see herself through his lens, so she quickly scrolls past them but not before noticing the little star symbol next to each. Within the hour they turn off the lights and eventually fall asleep.</p>
<p>The next morning is just as awkward as April feared it would be. They wake up about the same time and bump into each other while getting off the beds. April stumbles and is caught in Norman’s large muscular arms. Her hands slide down his naked chest as he sets her on her feet. Needless to say, she was wide awake after that.</p>
<p>They have breakfast together in the dining room and discus their plans for the day. Today’s stop is for several hours, spanning lunch time which gives passengers the option to eat off train.  April and Norman decide to go on a hike that ends at a waterfall and have lunch there. As they hike the rugged trail to the waterfall, April is picking up rocks while Norman takes more photos. A mile into the woods they start to hear the waterfall. They walk out on the viewing platform and stare in awe at the towering white wall of water. </p>
<p>“Hey, get my picture.” April tells Norman then proceeds over the fence and up to the top of the waterfall. </p>
<p>“Be careful!” Norman calls to her. April poses like she is about to fall as he takes the photo. “Okay now get down. I don’t want to spend the rest of the trip alone.” </p>
<p>April climbs down and they have lunch on the viewing platform. They stare at the waterfall as they eat, taking a few selfies to commemorate the moment. To their surprise, the place was relatively secluded and devoid of people for being such a beautiful spot. Naturally, they fall into conversation as they eat. Once again, they feel more of the wall coming down between them but this time April decides to say something about it.</p>
<p>“Are we just now getting to know each other?” April points out.</p>
<p>“Only took three years.” </p>
<p>“We should have done this sooner.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t we?” </p>
<p>April shrugs. After a moment’s thought, she adds, “I didn’t want to be one of those creepy assistants who only takes a job because they are obsessed with the celebrity. I wanted to give you your space and do the best job that I could.”</p>
<p>“You’re obsessed with me?” Norman asks playfully.</p>
<p>“NO! I just meant I didn’t want to come off that way.” April smiles with embarrassment and throws a piece of bread at him. “Besides, it’s Daryl I’m obsessed with.” </p>
<p>“Oh! Okay, I’ll be sure to let him know then.” He smiles and throws the bread back at her. After a few quiet moments he adds, “I’m glad you came.” </p>
<p>“Me too.” April smiles, feeling the heat rise in her face once more. </p>
<p>After April finishes her sandwich, she uses the back of one of their utensils to cut her and Norman’s initials into the wooden bench. He admires her work and snaps a photo of it before they head back to the train. </p>
<p>After dinner that night they decide to have drinks at the stand-up comedy event. They laugh and drink together well into the night. Norman is impressed with how she can handle her liquor and tries to keep pace with her. By the time the show is over, they are both stumbling down the hall to their cab. There was no way either of them were climbing into their cots so April throws them on the plush seats and they fall over on one another laughing. </p>
<p>“How did you know I like it rough?” Norman slurs. </p>
<p>“Stay there. I’m getting blankets.” April tells him then proceeds to pull her cot down and yanke the blanket to the floor. She does the same on his cot then puts a pillow under his head and the blanket over him. Finally, she takes off his shoes and turns out the light. </p>
<p>“Come sit with me.” Norman mumbles. </p>
<p>“There’s no room.” </p>
<p>“Yes there is. Come here.” He insists. </p>
<p>In the dim light of the cab, April staggers over to where he lay. Norman lifts his head and pats the seat underneath. She sits and he places the pillow on her lap and lays down. Her hand naturally falls on his shoulder and he moves the blanket to hold it. </p>
<p>“You’re the best. You know that?” He slurs lazily. </p>
<p>“I try to be.” April answers, leaning her head back against the chair. </p>
<p>“No, I mean it. Please don’t ever leave me.” </p>
<p>“Okay, then never fire me.” </p>
<p>“I’d never do that. Not in a mil….” Norman’s voice trails off in a mumble. </p>
<p>April feels herself falling asleep so she does her best to carefully slip out from under him. Norman wakes up and catches her by the hand he is still holding. </p>
<p>“Don’t go.”</p>
<p>“Norman, I’ll be right over here.”</p>
<p>“Give me a good night kiss.” He demands while tightening his grip.</p>
<p>“What are you, five?” </p>
<p>“Would ya do it for Daryl?” He says, lowering his voice and adding his character’s accent. “I know he’s yer favorite.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Okay, fine.” April laughs and gives in. She kneels down and gives him a peck on the forehead. </p>
<p>“Ain’t good ‘nough.” Norman complains, still in his Daryl voice, then sits up on his elbow and pushes out his lips.</p>
<p>She gives him a peck on the lips but Norman refuses to let her go. “Is that how you’d kiss Daryl g’night?” </p>
<p>April stares him in the eye and takes a deep breath as she slowly leans in, hesitates at his lips to draw out the anticipation, and kisses him softly. He leans into her and kisses back, their lips dancing across each other in a passionate tango. They go on like this for several moments before slowing to a stop. </p>
<p>“Goodnight.” April whispers to him, punctuating with a kiss. </p>
<p>“Night.” Norman repeats. </p>
<p>Reluctantly they separate and April collapses on her side of the cab. </p>
<p>The next morning Norman is hung over but April feels fine. The day is spent relaxing in the cab watching the scenery go by. They order a late breakfast and a light lunch in anticipation for the party later that night. Neither of them says much to the other as the subject of last night hangs heavy in the air. Finally, April can’t take it anymore. </p>
<p>“How did you sleep?” </p>
<p>“Did I sleep? Doesn’t feel like it.” </p>
<p>“You were pretty trashed.” She laughed.</p>
<p>“I bet.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember how many we had?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t remember much of last night. We’re still on the train so I must not have been too fucked up.”</p>
<p>His words strike April with a pang of disappointment. It was probably for the best. Their kiss was a one-time thing that would never happen again. It’s better left forgotten. </p>
<p>Later that night they arrive at the hotel where the award ceremony is being held. The elegant building towers over them in brilliant shades of gold and peach accented with warm lighting. Inside was like walking into a castle. Every surface was made of different colored marble that reflected the light of a gigantic chandelier at the center of the lobby. The walls were draped with rich heavy red cloth and fringed with gold tassels. </p>
<p>Their room is just as extravagant. It’s like a two story house with an upstairs, balcony, and an elevator. April breathlessly explores the place, nearly getting lost in all the interconnecting rooms. </p>
<p>“There you are! I thought I was going in circles.” April exclaims coming out of the elevator in the living room.</p>
<p>“We’ll have time to check it out later. We should probably get ready.” </p>
<p>April picks a room and goes to work on her hair and makeup. She hopes the few items she picked up during their train stops are enough to make her presentable.  Nothing over the top, just nude tones and a sleek black cat-eye liner. Her hair is normally in a ponytail so she lets it down and curls it into big voluminous waves that flow loosely down her back. Finally, she slips on the silky red dress and adjusts it in the full length mirror. It’s not a perfect fit but it doesn’t look horrible either. There is nothing she can do about her bra straps showing but she did like playing with the slit that extends to just below her hip. </p>
<p>“Can I come in?” Norman knocked on the door. </p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s safe.”</p>
<p>Norman enters the room but only just crosses the threshold when he is frozen in place. April catches him staring at her and does a playful twirl for him.</p>
<p>“So? What do you think?” She asks.</p>
<p>“I, uh. Just… Wow!” </p>
<p>“Really? Thanks. I’m not crazy about the dress but I guess it’s pretty good for last minute. Then I had these heels but I think I’d rather go barefoot.” April sticks out her foot wiggling her toes. </p>
<p>Norman audibly sighs and rubs a hand down his face. He briefly paces the room then comes to stand behind her with both hands on her shoulders. He puts the side of his face against her head.</p>
<p>“You look amazing.” He says in a more serious tone. He then pulls her hair aside and gives her a lingering kiss high on her shoulder almost reaching her neck.</p>
<p>Immediately April’s skin turns to gooseflesh. Her face burns red as a light gasp escapes her. Norman notices her reaction and lifts his eyes to meet hers. The moment hangs in the balance as his lips hover over her skin and their eyes locked on each other’s. She saw everything in his eyes. Their entire three years together all the way up until last night. He moves further up her neck as if to kiss her again, her body shudders with anticipation but is cut off when his phone rings. Their intense moment is shattered as Norman stands straight and looks at the device to see who it is. He lets out a deep sigh and silences the phone. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” April asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Ceremony’s starting soon. We should get down there.” He answers with agitation clear in his voice. </p>
<p>“You look amazing too.” She says in the elevator. “All cute in your tux and man bun.” </p>
<p>“I hate wearing these monkey suits. I draw the line at the shoes though.” He says, holding out one of his feet to show off his normal day to day shoes. They laugh together and make their way down to the venue.</p>
<p>While waiting to be seated at the meeting hall, Norman happily introduces April to everyone he knows. A few mistake her for his wife to which Norman awkwardly explains their relationship. The ceremony was as most award ceremonies go, bland and full of bad jokes. Norman is nominated for a few categories and wins a trophy for ‘Most Visionary Album’. April gives him a big hug to celebrate when he makes it back to the table. He hands her the engraved glass diamond to which April inspects it with admiration. </p>
<p>Finally, it was time for the after-party. Dinner was served as a buffet of finger foods and an open bar. Some of the people they met before the ceremony come over to congratulate Norman on his award. April couldn’t help but feel their judgmental eyes crawl all over her. She wondered how many other assistants were in attendance.</p>
<p>“I knew it!” A brunet man with a cheesy goatee shouted behind them. “You had that one in the bag, man! Congratulations!” He pushed through the crowd to hug Norman and slap him hard on the back. “Who’s this? Your wife?” He asked, looking at April. </p>
<p>“This is my,” He hesitates.</p>
<p>“Assistant. April.” She answers for him and holds out her hand to the man.</p>
<p>“No. You’re joking!” He laughs, looking from her to Norman. “This is your ASSISTANT?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Since 2018.” Norman nods. </p>
<p>The man makes a show out of taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He straightens up then faces away from April to whisper into Norman’s ear but she can pick up on every word.</p>
<p>“Nice move bringing your hot assistant instead of your wife.” </p>
<p>“It’s not like that.” Norman quietly says back to him. </p>
<p>The man looks confused and steps back from Norman. April pretends to preoccupy herself with looking around the room but she is listening intently. </p>
<p>“So you don’t mind if I –“ He doesn’t finish his sentence and instead nods at April.</p>
<p>“I kinda do, actually.” Norman says with a defensive tone. </p>
<p>April smiles to herself as the man begrudgingly backs off. “Thanks.” She smiles to Norman.</p>
<p>“Sorry about him. He can be a real creep sometimes. Wanna go get some food?” </p>
<p>They fill their plates and go back to their seats where they engaged in a lively conversation with the other guests. About an hour later, the music starts. The women at the table kidnap April and migrate to the dance floor. They dance awkwardly until they find their rhythm and start having a good time. Their small dance group attracts more people until the dance floor is crowded with bodies. April feels someone come up behind her and match her movements. She turns around expecting to see Norman but is met with disappointment when she realizes it is the annoying guy from earlier. She humors him and they dance together for the rest of the song. When it ends, she feigns needing a rest and goes back to her table to find Norman. Only, he isn’t there. She texts him as she searches inside and outside the hall. Finally he texts back and says he is in their room. April rushes up there and bursts inside calling for him. She searches through the rooms and eventually finds Norman standing out on the balcony. He took off his blazer, loosened his tie, and was leaning against the railing with a glass of whisky in his hand. </p>
<p>“Hey. I’ve been looking for you.” April says while stepping out into the open air. </p>
<p>“Sorry I left. I just needed some time alone.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Do you want me to leave?” </p>
<p>He hesitates before answering, “No. But you should go have fun.” </p>
<p>April walks over to lean against the railing next to him. “It’s no fun without you.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Norman asks with earnest. </p>
<p>“What do you mean why?” She laughs. “You’re Norman fuckin’ Reedus. You’re funny, handsome, and I enjoy being around you. It doesn’t matter if we’re at a party or sitting alone drinking-” she steps away to grab the bottle, “ooo Maker’s Mark.” April’s face lights up and takes a swig. </p>
<p>He laughs with her and asks, “You really feel that way?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. You’re one of my best friends.”</p>
<p>“Do you think we could ever be more than friends?” He asks with all humor gone from his voice. </p>
<p>April is speechless for the first time in her life. Norman patiently waits for her answer which comes from her eyes rather than her voice. He turns to face her and takes her hand. </p>
<p>“I think one of the reasons we work so well together is because we have chemistry. You’re great with my daughter, you put up with my bullshit, and you’re always honest with me.” He pauses as if building up to something. “I’ve had feeling for you for a long time but the past few days have made me realize it’s more than that.”</p>
<p>“What about your wife?” April asks with astonishment.</p>
<p>“I was just on the phone with her.” He let go of her hand to look out into the night. “I asked for a divorce.”</p>
<p>April is paralyzed with shock. She glances down to see the indent where his ring used to be. She spots it sitting next to his cell phone on the table. The reality of the situation hits her all at once. April takes another swig of the bottle and sets on the table.</p>
<p>“I can’t be your assistant anymore.” She says with her back to him. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>April turns to face him, “If we do this. I can’t be your assistant anymore.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough. Just don’t go fallin’ for your new boss.” He smirks and half-heartedly laughs at his own bad joke. </p>
<p>April laughs with him but when the laughter dies off they are left standing awkwardly in the silence. </p>
<p>“So what now?” April asks.</p>
<p>Norman looks down at his glass and lets out a heavy sigh. He downs the rest of his drink in one shot then throws the glass over the balcony. April gasps with amusement but Norman interrupts her reaction by taking her face in his hands and gently kissing her. April melts into him as she kisses back. They pour out all their emotions that had been building over the past two days. The gentle kissing slowly evolving to lust-filled passion as they tear at each other’s clothes. </p>
<p>They eventually move inside where they stumble into the first room with a bed. They take things slow, learning each other’s bodies. They pet, lick, suck, and bite every inch of each other, finally leading up to the moment where they join together in the ultimate act of love. Norman gives her body time to adjust to him, slowly pulsing himself in and out while thumbing her clit. When she is finally able to accept all of him, they make a symphony of ecstasy. It was the kind of sex that most people can only dream about. Norman takes short breaks in between her climaxes to kiss her all over, eventually working up to the next one. He fills her until their combined fluids are dripping all over the sheets and they are coated in a layer of sweat. Before falling asleep they shower together and move to a different bedroom with clean sheets. </p>
<p>The next morning, they wake up in each other’s arms. They kiss through the morning breath until the urge to pee becomes too great for April. Norman follows suit. After brushing their teeth they jump back in bed for an encore of the night before. Reluctantly, they pack their bags and prepare to leave. As they are about to enter the elevator, April stops. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go.” </p>
<p>Norman steps forward to hug her and give her a kiss on the head. “I know, but we have to.”</p>
<p>“I’m just worried things will go back to how it was, like none of this ever happened.”</p>
<p>“That won’t be possible.” He says with earnest then leans down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.  </p>
<p>When their lips separate, they look deep in each other’s eyes and at the same time they say, “I love you.” They both laugh as they enter the elevator and its doors finally close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>